thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
Crash and da Gorilla/Credits
Here's the credits for 2001 Academy Award-winning CGI animated short film, Crash and da Gorilla. Cast *Khaled Amer as Crash Bandicoot/Announcer *Frank Welker as Da Gorilla Credits (Theatrical/Video version) Directed by Matthew O'Callaghan Khaled Amer Written by Khaled Amer Geo G. Produced by Khaled Amer Executive Producer Tim Hill Score Composed by Alan Silvestri Songs by Khaled Amer Edited and Animated by Khaled Amer Based on "Crash Bandicoot" games created by Andy Gavin Jason Rubin Production Designed and Supervised by Geo G. Art Director Khaled Amer Visual Effects Supervisor C. Elbourn Animation by 2BIG3k Animation Casting by Geo G. Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Cast Crash Bandicoot/Announcer - Khaled Amer Da Gorilla - Frank Welker Storyboards/Design/Layout Khaled Amer Modeling/Texturing/Rigging C. Elbourn Geo G. CGI Animation Khaled Amer C. Elbourn Geo G. Rod Daniel Graham Burrell Visual Effects/Lighting/Production Engineering Khaled Amer C. Elbourn Rod Daniel Graham Burrell Matthew Schoch Robert W. Stainton Geo G. Production Management C. Elbourn Graham Burrell Matthew Schoch Rod Daniel Geo G. Khaled Amer Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Sound Effects Editing/Design Teresa Eckton Gary Rydstrom Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Re-Recording Mixing C. Elbourn Tom Johnson Foley/ADR/Dialogue Artists C. Elbourn Jana Vance Foley/ADR/Dialogue Editing Supervisor Al Nelson ADR/Dialogue Editor C. Elbourn Foley Editing/Mixing Geo G. Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Main and End Titles Khaled Amer End Titles by Pacific Title Video Production by Deluxe Digital Studios Music Editor Khaled Amer Orchestrations by Patrick Doyle C. Elbourn Score Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Geoff Froster Score Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Studios Music Preparation Booker White Special Thanks to Khaled Amer C. Elbourn Geo G. and the rest of the crew from 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions Additional Animation by Rhythm & Hues Executive in Charge of Production Khaled Amer Dolby Consultant C. Elbourn Animated with Blender Color and Prints by Technicolor Motion Picture Stock used with Kodak Motion Picture Film Presented with Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround In Selected Theaters MPAA No.571120 © 2001 Universal Studios/2BIG3k Films All rights reserved. THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY CRASH BANDICOOT PRODUCTIONS FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT AND OTHER LAWS IN THE UNITED KINGDOM AND UNITED STATES. Distributed by Universal Pictures and Lyrick Studios Credits (3D Re-release) Directed by Matthew O'Callaghan Khaled Amer Written by Khaled Amer Geo G. Produced by Khaled Amer Executive Producer Tim Hill Score Composed by Alan Silvestri Songs by Khaled Amer Edited and Animated by Khaled Amer Based on "Crash Bandicoot" games created by Andy Gavin Jason Rubin Production Designed and Supervised by Geo G. Art Director Khaled Amer Visual Effects Supervisor C. Elbourn Animation by 2BIG3k Animation Casting by Geo G. Mary Hidalgo Ruth Lambert Cast Crash Bandicoot/Announcer - Khaled Amer Da Gorilla - Frank Welker Storyboards/Design/Layout Khaled Amer Modeling/Texturing/Rigging C. Elbourn Geo G. CGI Animation Khaled Amer C. Elbourn Geo G. Rod Daniel Graham Burrell Visual Effects/Lighting/Production Engineering Khaled Amer C. Elbourn Rod Daniel Graham Burrell Matthew Schoch Robert W. Stainton Geo G. Production Management C. Elbourn Graham Burrell Matthew Schoch Rod Daniel Geo G. Khaled Amer Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Sound Effects Editing/Design Teresa Eckton Gary Rydstrom Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Re-Recording Mixing C. Elbourn Tom Johnson Foley/ADR/Dialogue Artists C. Elbourn Jana Vance Foley/ADR/Dialogue Editing Supervisor Al Nelson ADR/Dialogue Editor C. Elbourn Foley Editing/Mixing Geo G. Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Main and End Titles Khaled Amer End Titles by Pacific Title Video Production by Deluxe Digital Studios Digital Restoration Artist C. Elbourn Restoration Services by C.E. Animation Studios Music Editor Khaled Amer Orchestrations by Patrick Doyle C. Elbourn Score Recorded and Mixed by Frank Wolf Geoff Froster Score Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Studios Music Preparation Booker White Special Thanks to Khaled Amer C. Elbourn Geo G. and the rest of the crew from 2BIG3k and Glass Ball Productions Additional Animation by Rhythm & Hues Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by Legend3D Executive in Charge of Production Khaled Amer Dolby Consultant C. Elbourn Animated with Blender Color and Prints by Technicolor Motion Picture Stock used with Kodak Motion Picture Film Presented with Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround In Selected Theaters MPAA No.571120 © 2001-2013 Universal Studios/2BIG3k Films All rights reserved. THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY CRASH BANDICOOT PRODUCTIONS FOR THE PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT AND OTHER LAWS IN THE UNITED KINGDOM AND UNITED STATES. Distributed by Universal Pictures Category:The Geo Team Wiki Category:Credits